The All Around Tournament
by Flen99
Summary: A crossover of Marvel D.C. Ranma1\2 Dragon Ball Z Naruto Hunter x Hunter and etc. put into a fighting tournament.
1. Chp 1

It was a normal day for me. I was walking down the street beside my Tomboy fiancé , Akane." Haven't seen Shampoo in a while, or Ukyo for that matter." Akane says looking to start a conversation." Yeah it's a nice change of pace." I replied trying to keep up the friendly conversation before one of our far too common and well known arguments started." 'Kane want to go to the..." I stopped talking and stood in shock as a huge wind picked up and blew Akane into a black all with a few others in the NWC [ Nerima Wrecking Crew ] I too was sucked up into the black whole.

[ End of Ranma pov ]

[ Author pov ]

Ranma ,Akane ,Ukyo ,Ryoga ,Moose ,Kuno , and Shampoo were sent into the black whole coming out of the black whole and landed in a building surrounded by people." What the heck was that!" Ukyo shouted " Shampoo no like this one bit ,maybe Airen help Shampoo feel safe." Shampoo said sounding as foreign and suggestive as ever." RANMA!" Akane starts to yell hearing Shampoo talk to Ranma like that. "Now is not the time to beat up on me 'Kane we don't know where we is and this smells like magic!" Ranma shouts at her before she could whack him across the head with her mallet. "stay away from MY Shampoo Saotome!" Moose shouts. "And don't talk to Akane like that RANMA!" Ryoga yells " Zip it pigboy!" Ranma also shouts. And before a fight could start between the NWC a figure wearing a yellow leather jacket , yellow pants similar to Majin Buu's accept no majin belt and yellow shoes similar to Goku's. " If you guys are going to fight this much than we may have a problem." The Mysterious Figure says.

Author Note:  
This is a crossover of many franchises, all rights and ownerships belong to there respective creators and publishers. I own NOTHING but the created characters that will be in a list below and make NO profit off of this.

This story is mostly already in the process of being finished but I am just now starting to upload it. Little to no suggestions will be added unless the suggestions are about adding characters from one of the franchises below into the tournament.

Created Characters:  
The Mysterious Figure

Franchises:  
Marvel  
D.C.  
Dragon Ball Z  
Ranma 1\2  
Naruto  
Hunter x Hunter  
One Piece[ not likely to be added haven't caught up with it yet ]  
Bleach [ Really not going to happen only watched 50]like 200 now] eps. hear he[ Ichigo] lost his powers than got the Quincy ones though.]  
YuYuHokusho[ absolutely yes]

Flames will not be read, all chps. will NOT be this short. Characters dialogue was spelled the way the characters talk I am boss at English.( Not true)


	2. Chapter 2

" Who are you?" Ranma asks.  
" Is you one that send we here" Shampoo asks  
" What's your game pal." Ukyo shouts  
" I'll answer all of your questions when get to the announcer booth. Now be friendly for a minute and wait like everyone else here." The figure said  
" Let's all agree to have a truce, we may have to stick together. That guy is putting out WAY more power than Saffron." Ranma states. That statement immediately got them all nodding their head in agreement.  
" Ladies and gentlemen, freaks and aliens, this is the Dimension tournament! None of you have a choice but to be here because i'm in complete control of this dimension. You will all be fighting in countless rounds of intense battle. The rules are simple. Don't step outside of the ring, killing is allowed because when this is over every dead person will be revived good as new, actually better than new because they'll be back stronger! The winner of the tournament, most funny, one i like the most, and best fighter will each win 3 wishes that have no bound on limit. You can wish for anything and it will be given. If there is a tie a 2nd match will be held to break the tie. There is no time limit and torture is perfectly allowed. You can only have fights in the ring or I'll kill one of your loved ones in your world or take away a wish if i think you actually have a chance at earning one of the wishing spots. The first fight will be Hulk VS Thor.  
" OK Bruce, let's just let me win..." Thor is cut off as Hulk runs at him with his fist ready to destroy all in his path. Thor raises his hammer to block the attack and immediately decides to put Hulk in his place. Thor starts smashing his hammer into Hulk's face. Hulk roars and grabs Thor and slams him into the ground.  
" Wow those two are stronger than Saffron, god I'm sensing a butt ton of people here stronger than Saffron. Like that group over there." Ranma says while pointing at the z fighters.  
" Some weaklings are heading over here. They better not get on my nerves." Vegeta says.  
" They're stronger than regular humans, everyone here seems to be." Gohan replies.  
" Hey, can we hang over here?" Ukyo asks.  
" Sure" Goku replies happily.  
" How did you guys get so strong?" Ryoga asks.  
" Me, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are aliens. The green one, piccolo, is also alien. The others are just very powerful humans, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaostu." Goku says." We train all the time and have save the world a lot."  
" Wow this whole multiple dimension thing is really sweet!" Ranma says.  
" Why is there only one girl?" Akane says accusingly.  
" All of the females of our race are extinct, and powerful human females are hard to come by. The girl doesn't even hold a finger to the two brats and she's been training all her life. These humans are only this strong by luck and interaction with Kakarot, are as they call him Goku." Vegeta replies. Akane wold of said something back but at that moment lighting was seen hitting Hulk.  
" Gaaaaooooorrrrraaah!" Hulk howled. Hulk than preceded to go crazy on Thor and pound in to him rapidly. Though at first The fight seemed even, It was becoming obvious that Hulk kept getting stronger.  
" Contestants are allowed to surrender!" The figure said through speakers.  
" I Forfeit." Thor says. Hulk is than put to sleep by the figure in one blow.  
" The winner is Hulk! The next fight will be Deadpool VS Cat woman! Cat if you value your life, Forfeit...NOW!" Figure yells into the mic. " I'm not the only one in charge here and one of my partners wants to make sure Deadpool wins so he signed your death note. Forfeit" He continued.  
" I'm not quitting, i bet this punk can't touch me." Cat woman says.  
[ three hours later ]  
" Ok people that should teach you to under estimate me." Deadpool says as he finally allows Selena to die after 3 hours of brutal torture.  
" God...Deadpool wins." Figure says dully. " The next fight is Kurno VS Batman."

Author Note:  
Go check out my other story and my poll. Thx to a guest that actually cared about this idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurno was the first on stage. He looked like metal. He was white all around and had no clothes but also no genitals. " Seems I'm fighting a robot." Batman says.  
' I'm a demon, not a robot, and i suggest you forfeit this match unless you want to die." Kurno says.  
" I'm not forfeiting." Batman replies blankly. As soon as Kurno heard this he seemed to just appear in front of Batman and punched a hole through the Dark Knights stomach. Kurno then preceded to blast Batman into nothing.  
" I just realized that we put the Cat and Bat to death. Sure the first was on purpose but dang." Figure says  
" BRUCE!" Superman yells while the other good D.C. members are trying to see if they should risk attacking Figure.  
" My name is Notagonoi and I run this. Just thought I should give you a name to hate. The winner is Kurno who is one step closer to winning one of the wishing spots!" The now known Notagonoi says.  
" This is worst than the Dark Tournament." Yusuke says.  
" That Kurno guy was a demon 1000 times stronger than the demon kings." Hei says.  
"This could prove rather troublesome." Kurama replies  
" Look at those guys over there, most of them out class us completely but the ones that don't are still low B class with just a few D's and C's." Kuwabara says pointing at the NWC and z fighters.  
" The weaker ones went to the stronger group. The spiky haired ones are the strongest but also the nicest, with exception of one. I've been watching." Kurama explains.  
" Maybe we should head over too." Yusuke suggests.  
" I agree with the detective." Hei seconds. The Tentei head over to the NWCZ fighters.  
" We're attracting a crowd." Piccolo says.  
" It's to be suspected." Tien replies.  
" You lot are allowed to add to the group only because your around the strength of a servant i had way back when I was weaker." Vegeta says.  
" We're weaker than two kids, really makes me wonder about your world." Kurama says.  
" Would Ryoga and Starfire please come fight!" Notagonoi yells.  
" That's three of us from our world that's had to fight!" shouts Robin  
" I promise the fights stopped being picked after Deadpool. I liked Batman. And besides, Ryoga is a good person he won't go for the kill." Notagonoi says.  
" yeah, let's have a good fight, I've seen too much death here." Ryoga says.  
" I can agree with that." Starfire replies. Ryoga is the first to act as he runs towards Starfire and aims a swift kick at her stomach. She dodges and shoots a small blast at him.  
" Guuuuu!" Ryoga grunts loudly in pain. As he gets up his Ki rises." SHISHIDOKAN!" Ryoga yells as Starfire is hit dead on. Ryoga drops to his knees as he's still in pain. He is than surprised as Starfire kicks him in the face sending him out of the ring, unconscious.  
" The winner is Starfire! And that universes rain of losses ends!" Notagonoi shouts. The NWC checks on Ryoga.  
" Well, he's still breathing." Akane says.  
" Would Hei and Moose please come fight!" Notag says.  
" All of this waiting and I'm up against a weakling." Hei says while on walking towards Moose in the arena.  
" Take this!" Moose yells as he sends chains bombs and swords towards Hei. None of them make contact as Hei is far to fast. Hei zooms towards Moose and punches him in the gut, knocking Moose out.  
" Hmph, easy." Hei says.  
" The winner is Hei!" Notagonoi says. " Iron man and Joker are next!"


	4. Chapter 4

" I'm fighting a clown." Iron man says. Joker just smiles creepily at Tony. Tony punches Joker hard across the face.  
" The winner is Iron man!" Notagonoi says.( Please forgive me for that.)  
" Well that was quick." Sakura says.  
" I'm still not used to this." Naruto says.  
" Quiet Naruto." Sasuke says.  
" Would Videl come fight Brainiac!" Notag says.  
" Go Videl!" Gohan,Trunks, and Goten shout.  
" She should be careful, Brainiac is very intelligent and powerful." Superman says.  
" No offense but your group doesn't seem that strong. The strongest so far was starfire. I no I can't beat her but i have more Ki than batman and could beat." Ranma says." Videl seems to have a lot of potential in Ki so I say she could too, but I'm guessing that robot is an enemy of yours right." Ranma asks.  
" Yes, and I assure you that you'll regret not taking my warning to heart." Superman says.  
" Whatever he's just a stupid robot." Videl says.  
" Cell and the androids I told you about Videl. robots are not to be underestimated. just because we can't sense it's strength doesn't mean you should assume it's weak." Gohan says.  
" OK I'll be cautious Gohan." Videl says as she walks up to Brainiac.  
" Please start the fight! AT make sure to be ready to restrain Gohan if Videl gets hurt and who's watching Broly's body. You know he as less control than the Hulk!" Notag shouts.  
" Flen is watching over Broly so don't worry." AT replies. The Z fighters are terribly shocked at what they just heard.  
" You idiots have Broly here!" " Hulk is strong and it seems like he gets stronger as things go on, just like Broly, but he as common since!" "He'll kill people outside of the arena regardless of the price!" Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku yell.  
" It's under control." AT says nonchalantly. Videl than picks that moment to punch Brainiac and immediately regrets that decision as her hand hurts like crazy. Brainiac puts his right palm in her face as he charges a blast and it sends her flying out of the arena.  
" Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Videl screams in agony before falling into a critical state and unconsciousness.  
" Videl!" Gohan screams as he goes Super saiyan and checks on her.  
" I'll heal her just..." AT is cut off as his tiger like mech. suit is punched across the face as Gohan charges towards Brainiac. before Gohan can do anything AT appears in front of him and kicks him in the gut hard enough to send Gohan flying.  
" I absorbed his energy No, he should stay out for a short bit. Now let me heal Videl." AT says.  
" Ok next fight is Krillin VS Cyborg. Z fighters VS Justice League's realm of Dimensions continues. I swear these are flipping random!" Notagonoi shouts.  
" Hey let's have a nice fight OK." Krillin says.  
" Yeah, a clean fight sounds nice right now." Cyborg agrees. Krillin rushes towards Cyborg and punches him multiple times in the face. Cyborg slams his fist onto the top of Krillin's head and punches him in the gut. He then shoots Krillin twice.  
" Dang, that was good. now it's my turn!" Krillin shouts as he charges an attack. " KaaaaaaaaaaMeeeeeeeeee"Cyborg then decides he as time to charged a strong blast." HaaaaaaaaaaaaaMeeeeeeeeeeeee" Cyborg aims right as Krillin deciding to put as much power as possible into the following attack. " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Krillin screams as he shoots the Kamehameha and Cyborg releases his energy blast. The two attacks collide and a beam struggle occurs.  
" For a shorty you pack heat, I'll give you that!" Cyborg grunts.  
" Yeah, well your way stronger than I expected. Your group is more powerful than everyone gave you credit for. Those earlier apples fell way to far from the tree" Krillin also grunts out as his beam starts to slowly over power Cyborgs. Noticing this Krillin jumps out of the struggle so he doesn't kill Cyborg by accident. As Cyborg drops to his knees panting, Krillin kicks him hard across the face and sends him out of the ring.  
" That was one of the best fights so far! The winner is Krillin!" Notagonoi shouts.  
" Nice fight baldy." Cyborg says."  
" Yeah, good fight Cyborg." Krillin says as they shake hands.  
" Next is DeathStroke Vs Spiderman!" Notag yells.


	5. Chapter 5

" It would be best if you forfeited." Slade [ deathstroke ] says.  
" Sorry buddy, but it's not that easy to scare off little old spidey." Peter says. [ if i need to say it...just...just...].  
" thanks for giving me a hint at your abilities." Slade says as he pulls out two pistols and shoots at spidey with the left one. Peter's spider sense goes off and he dodges the bullet.  
" Someone's unfriendly." Peter mumbles as he shoots webs at Slade's hands. Slade moves out of the way of the web shots and starts thinking.  
" Quick reactions and web abilities, what else?" as Slade thinks this he puts away his right gun and replaces it with a sword. He then rushes towards Peter and swings across his chest. Again, Peter dodges, he then sends a kick at Deathstroke. Slade blocks and rapidly shoots at spidey. " That hurt...a lot for such a goofy kid." Slade thought. Being at such close range and with his leg still being in kick position, Peter could only dodge one of the bullets, Slade never let his aim waver from Pete'rs chest, and was shot multiple times in the chest.  
" the winner is the faggot of all gays, Slade. i loved spidey he's funny, but regardless the next fight will be Trunks versus Venom! two of my favorites!" Notagonoi shouts. [ kid trunks, no future one here.].  
" though he could crush normal people with his strength and most likely beat or injure the... NWC, he doesn't stand a chance against you Trunks." Vegeta says.  
" Got it dad!" Trunks says enthusiastically. Trunks charges at Venom and sends him flying with a punch. The symbiote jumps off of Eddy Brock and onto Trunks.  
" Wow I feel weird but...stronger." trunks says as his gi goes black and white.  
" Whatever that is as made Trunks 4 times stronger!" Goku says. The ones in the marvel universe that knew what the suit could do to your mind decided to stay quiet.  
" I knew that would happen! All of my friends now owe me 100 dollars each!" Notag shouts. " the winner is Vetrunks!" he shouts." Next is Sakura versus Black widow who should really just forfeit because i promise you don't stand a chance, remember what happened to cat woman!" Notagonoi shouts."Some DC characters flinch.  
" I forfeit." Widow says."  
" Next is Wolverine versus Chiaotzu!" Notag announces.  
" He has nothing on you. His power is not even close." Tien says.  
" You say that like you've been on the receiving end of my strength." Wolverine says.  
" We can sense the Ki of living things, of course every strong person here doesn't have a high Ki rating, like starfire." Tien explains.  
" Let's just get this started." Wolverine says.  
" i agree." Chiaotzu replies. Chiaotzu sends a weak blast of ki at Wolverine, it hits burning some flesh but what surprises a lot of people watching is that he quickly regenerated.  
" You should end the fight quickly Chiaotzu!" Gohan yells. for the next 10 minutes Chiaotzu would send a blast stronger then the last at Wolverine and avoid his attacks.  
" You may have to forfeit Chiaotzu, this isn't worth using a full power beam to destroy him completely." Goku says.  
" I forfeit." Chiaotzu says. Wolverine just grunts.  
" the winner is Wolverine, next is Captain atom versus Yamcha! Don't let your Ki sense fool you, Atom could do way more damage than you think, i won't give a deeper hint than that!"  
" OK I shouldn't let my senses fool me. his strength comes with some strange super power." Yamcha says out loud to himself.

Author's Note  
Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

" Ok show me what you got Atom!" Yamcha says as he sends a swift kick for atoms head. Atom grabs his leg and spins him around into the air. Yamcha starts to make himself fly then he shoots a KI blast at atom. Atom shoots a blast at the Ki ball and they both explode." Ok, he can shoot energy." Yamcha says. Yamcha zooms towards Atom and punches him in the face. Atom gets sent flying. He then shoots two blast at Yamcha before getting in his face and kneeing him in the gut. Atom then proceeds to rain a barrage of hits onto Yamcha. After Yamcha gets away he starts to form a spirit ball. " Ok, see if you can stop this!" Yamcha shouts as he sends out the attack.  
Atom shoots at the orb and misses, he then gets smashed into his face by the ball and Yamcha proceeds to move the orb all over Atom in a furious manner before having it explode near his neck. Yamcha then kicks Atom in the face then starts to hammer is face in. Though wounded, as was Yamcha, Atom was still able to make an explosive type barrier to knock Yamcha off of him he then took amount to catch his bearings. Yamcha, having used up most of his power in the spirit ball and having not trained in years, was out of breathe and tired. So when atom started to charge up a slightly worrying sized energy ball, Yamcha forfeited.  
" That was a decent match, next will be Goku VS the thing!"


	7. Chapter 7

As both Goku and the Thing looked at eachother while in the ring Goku smiled " Lets have a good fight!".  
" Yeah, no dirty buisness." With that said, Goku rushes at the thing and kicks him in the gut right before punching him hard across the face. the blow sends the thing flying out of the ring. " Oops, put too much force." Goku sheepishly laughed. The Thing just shrugged as he walked over to the fantastic 4.  
"Ok, the winner is Goku! Would Genkai and Mr. Fantastic come fight, you are only allowed to forfeit early if you are considered by me to be the one that stands no chance." Notagonoi shouts while giving Genkai a look.  
" i'm too old forn this crazy dark tournament rip off." Genkai says. Notag looks at her and than comes to a realization.  
" Haha, this is kind of a rip of, except instead of special humans having no choice but to fight, that rule applies to all of you. For the most part. Fight!"  
" I'll finish this quickly." Genkai says as she fires a spirit wave at . He stretches his body and avoids the wave. He then stands still and says" I refuse to fight." Notag grunts into the mic.  
" Omg, dude...you can possibly get 3 wishes...3...anything you w...you know what? Your not even goint to win this fight anyway. Screw you...Genkai wins the fight and the remaining fantastic 4 can only win the spot of funniest, thats the only way they cn get jack out of this. and the remaining ones of the fantastic 4 can only forfeit if there life is in danger...so there." Notag pouts. Everyone just looks at him likes he's a child. " The next fight will be Kuabara against Galaclo."  
" Hmmm, he's a demon from our world, like the one who killed batman, except he's only a mid-A rank." Kurama says.  
" I'll make sure to take him seriously." Kuabara says as he walks into the ring.  
" I don't care if this fight is clean or not. I intend to use full power and if you die, I don't care." Galaclo states blandly.  
" Yeah, ofcourse, you the only demon here besides the one from earlier?" Kuabara asked.  
" No, his son is here as well. Now, let's began!" Galaclo shouts as his muscles bulged a little. He than rushed at Kuabara and kicked him in the gut.


End file.
